


Halcyon Hiatus

by IrisClou



Series: Quiet Desperation [7]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: HONESTLY ITS JUST A LOT OF CUTE FLUFF WHILE WE WAIT ON BLUES TO MAKE AMENDS WITH DR LIGHT SO ENJOY, M/M, Multi, but yknow?? why spoil things., shadow sits around a temple getting high af waiting for wily to make him a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Bass and Rock decide to visit Shadow while Blues takes his time to reconcile with his father.The shinobi reflects on his deepest desires as destiny presents him with two boys to watch over: A family of his own to raise in his temple.BONUS: Cut, Ice, Elec, and Quick are recruited to look after Madame and Miss Moo while everyone's sorting out Daddy IssuesTM[intermission for Beta Love]





	1. The Temple

**Author's Note:**

> shadow @ bass: WHY COULDNT YOU HAVE BEEN MORE LIKE ROCK  
> bass @ shadow: BC IM BETTER THAN HIM  
> shadow: why do i even b o t h e r

One by one, each incense candle was lit, coqui frogs peeping softly in the koi pond as dusk settled upon the long abandoned forest temple.    
  
Shadow looked up as a distant rumble of thunder brought a cool breeze through the open windows. Though it got unbearably hot during summer, the rainy season had come, promising endless days of serenely watching the outside world while being tucked away safely in his quarters.    
  
He turned tired eyes from darkening skies, settling peacefully on his cushion, reaching for his pipe and tobacco, lighting it. He sat back with a sigh as he took the first draw, the smoke mingling with the wispy candle flames.    
  
The shinobi found himself spending more and more time here as he had finally turned in his resignation papers to every former life he had lived. Now he had only a short half-season to find himself before seeing Blues again.    
  
Memories of the night prior interrupted Shadow's peace, and he put down his pipe for a moment.    
  
Wily had been brought here, as Shadow wanted to spend the day with him, as one final means to bond with his true father.    
  
The man had been in awe, having never seen the temple before. Both spent the day quietly with one another, relishing in the fragile peace that reigned in the surrounding forests.    
  
But it had been that night, the coqui chirping, the fireflies dancing, the sound of the ghuzeng playing softly on an old radio...when Shadow finally understood what it meant to be a child. Laying beside his father on soft blankets as the night sky flickered with lightning, the old man's work worn hand to his cheek...   
  
Truly, there was no such love stronger than this. And that whisper, weary and weak:    
  
__ "Tell me truthfully, Shadow. Do you love me or is it just the programming I've ruined you with?"   
  
Gentle, reassuring was the response:   
  
__ "Programming does not ask for reciprocation."    
  
Being so near to his creator, his father, in such a intimate fashion relaxed Shadow immensely, and soon he was fighting the stealthy grasp of sleep, drooling as Wily lovingly stroked his hair.   
  
How he sought affection, nose pressed to the man's collarbone, shy hums of need in his throat. How Wily laughed as he held his beloved robot close knowing there was still time to let him go.    
  
How Shadow spoke with a childish fear of leaving all he'd never known, and Wily's sly chuckle, reminding him that was the very reason he needed to leave.    
  
The shinobi brought the pipe back to his pale lips, opening his eyes to see the first drops of rain. Silently, he rose from his cushion and meticulously closed every window in the room, before returning to his place, settling once more.    
  
It had been two weeks since he'd seen Blues.    
  
The fluttering, dulcet tones of the ghuzeng did nothing to quell the warm stirrings in his heart.    
  
Soon, he would be complete. Soon, he would bring the boy to this sacred place. Worship him, make love to him.   
  
At the thought, Shadow bowed his head, a sakura blush dusting his cheeks. He hid a soft smile to himself.    
  
In the meantime, he would make himself ready, he would prepare.    
  
A new master had finally taken his place in the shinobi's life.


	2. The Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Nothing changes your life like children do

Rock stirred softly in his sleep, humming under his breath as he squirmed in Bass's arms. He rubbed his face on his pillow, sniffling at the balmy early morning air.    
  
Suddenly, he caught the sound of something fluttering, wavering, something he'd really only heard once or twice before at a festival with his father and sister. The boy lifted his head and squinted, drawn to the noise.    
  
"What's that?" Rock nudged Bass, who had rolled over to drool and grumble in his sleep.    
  
"...mmm...Shadow..." He replied, rubbing his feet together.    
  
Unsteadily, Rock pulled himself to his feet and padded barefoot across cool wooden floors towards the heavenly sound. As he turned a corner, Shadow came into view.   
  
The shinobi knelt on tatami mats, plucking delicately at a ghuzeng, slender fingers glistening with opalescent picks. Dark blue eyes acknowledged the boy's presence before returning to the strings, closing serenely.    
  
Feeling nervous, Rock settled down on his knees as well. Soon, he grew tired again, shoulders relaxing as his eyelids drooped.    
With a sigh, the boy curled up on the floor, watching the hazy world around him, gentle strumming flooding his ears. A summer storm was billowing far in the distance, blanketing the temple in a bright dawn shadow, coqui chirruping in the muggy air.    
  
The shinobi looked up from his playing to see the boy asleep on the mats, having been soothed by his music. He quietly finished his song, and sat in silence as the final notes rung out.    
  
Bass shuffled in groggily, flopping down to sit, upset his makeshift stuffed animal had wandered off. He pawed at the sleeping Rock, grumbling softly, before giving in and laying down to snuggle up behind him.    
  
"Isn't it kinda weird that Rock's more like you and I'm more like Blues?" Bass yawned, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend's fluffy hair.    
  
Shadow smiled warmly.   
  
"I think about this often. It's not unusual, our creators were once very close friends. With the sins of the fathers gone, we can put aside differences and--"   
  
Bass lifted his head to give his older brother a squinty look.    
  
"You coulda just said we're all kinda related or something."    
  
The shinobi chuckled, and once more knelt over the ghuzeng, brushing picked fingers along the silk strings. Thunder rumbled heavily in the sky, and the coqui chittered louder as clouds began to darken.    
  
Bass bit at his scarred lip, watching Shadow play for a few minutes before flopping back down to cuddle with Rock, who smiled as the music returned.    
  
"Why do you like Blues so much if he's not like you at all?" The boy mumbled, watching grasshoppers on the long blades of grass outside the open door.    
  
"He represents something I have never been able to have," the shinobi replied softly, not taking his fingers off the instrument, "Complete and limitless freedom." The whisper was swept away in the cool, rain-promised breeze.    
  
Bass stayed quiet, listening intently to the rolling thunder that mixed with the sparkling notes of the song.    
  
"...you keep playing the same music over and over. Don't you know any other ones?"   
  
"This is a song that calls gentle rains to soothe burning spirits." Shadow hummed along with the strumming, closing his eyes.    
  
Bass huffed, and curled around Rock, vigorously cuddling him for a few moments before relaxing and drifting off.    
  
The shinobi slowed his tune, each plucked string sounding more and more yearning.    
  
"Darling, be swift on your journey to manhood," He whispered, dark eyes to dark skies, "It is such a fragile peace we embrace together."    
  
Slender fingers drew up from the silk strings and he sat back, turning to look at the two boys who slept in a snuggly pile on the mats. Silently, he rose and went to find some blankets. Once he returned, he draped them over the sleeping children.   
  
Something struck violently on his heartstrings, louder than any ghuzeng.    
  
Children.    
  
If there was a true longing in the man's heart, it would be to raise a small family here. To hear cries of laughter over the cocqui, the pattering of bare feet over wooden floors, soft faces with softer eyes that gazed up at you with love and respect...   
  
There was a brilliant flash of light followed by a loud crash of thunder, shattering his daydreams. Rock awoke with a yelp, and both boys were swiftly wrapped up securely in Shadow's robes, weathered hands to the back of their heads.    
  
Once they had settled, the shinobi quickly rose to his feet, closing every door and window of the temple in a gusty rush. He returned to the boys who still clutched wearily to one another.    
  
Wordlessly, he lifted them up, a hand each to support their bottoms, and brought them into the innermost room of the temple, where it would be the quietest.    
  
Gently, he lay them down together on plush pillows and blankets, covering them in a silk sheet and a downy duvet. Instantly, they cuddled up to each other, Bass sleepily kissing comfortingly at Rock's face and neck. The younger boy smiled, giggling airily until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
Shadow looked up from the pair as a dim light flickered through the halls, and resounding thunder echoed and rattled the windowpanes.    
  
The shinobi's daydreaming would have to wait.    
  
But could he muster the courage to tell Blues of what his heart desired most?    
  
With a sigh, he padded out to the main floor of the temple, watching as cats of all sizes and colors from the temple grounds filed in through a small flap near the door. They each quietly found a soft spot on the floor to groom themselves. Without a word, Shadow went to bring out some sashimi he always kept for the cats during bad weather.    
  
Now it was time to wait.    
Soon, Dr. Wily would be ready for him.    
  
Soon, Shadow would be ready for Blues.    
  
"Return swiftly, my darling." He whispered as a small calico made its way into his lap as he sat by the entrance, watching as the storm brewed outside. "Summer days are much too long to endure."


	3. The Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is it to be a man? What are the quiet pleasures of life?

"Where did all these cats come from?" Rock asked quietly as he helped cook breakfast alongside Shadow. Bass was too busy watching the storm with his nose smashed up against the window. Treble sat beside him, his own leathery black nose smushed to the glass. He stuck his tongue out, flat along the pane.    
  
Rush, who had been dozing peacefully by the sunken fireplace, rolled his eyes at the pair's reflections. Ridiculous. Why did master have to choose such a ridiculous mate?    
  
"They've always lived here, I suppose. I tend to the hungry and sick ones, and any who come into the temple to seek shelter." Shadow mused, expertly cutting up the fresh salmon for breakfast, before brushing it into a pan to be cooked.    
  
"You help them if they're hurt?" Rock hated to think about injured animals, but it was good to know Shadow cared deeply enough for the feline residents to help them when they needed it.    
  
"Yes. There's even a little animal clinic a few miles down the road from here," The shinobi unscrewed a mason jar full of ripe pickled plums -- one of his favorites -- to spoon out into little wooden bowls as a side dish. "If the creature is too sick or wounded, I simply wrap them up in a towel, and carry them there in the bicycle basket."    
  
Rock giggled at the idea of Shadow frantically riding a bike down old forest paths to get a ill cat to the vet.    
  
The man smiled fondly. "I feel as though I'm the sole provider for the place. Very few people visit, and it's difficult to maintain a hospital, animal or not."    
  
Rock looked up from the eggs he was cooking in a pan, alongside the salmon.    
  
"What do you mean? Don't they help the cats for free? It's not like you..." The boy trailed off, just now realizing they were staying in an old, abandoned temple that was now beautifully restored and decorated, and were about to sit down to a traditional, home made Japanese breakfast. Where did the money come from for all of this to have happened?!   
  
Shadow laughed breezily, rising up to check the rice before ladling it out onto the plates, placing tiny cups of soy sauce on the side.    
  
"How do you think Wily's efforts were funded, little one?" He smiled as Rock helped him set the table.    
  
Before the boy could speak, Bass piped up loudly from his window, "Oh yeah, Shadow's like, super rich. He just doesn't talk about it." Treble moofed in agreement.   
  
Rock puffed up, an embarrassed noise caught in his throat.    
  
"Bass! That's such a rude thing to say!" He whispered hotly, eyes wide. "You shouldn't--" The boy yelped in surprise as he felt Shadow's hand on his shoulder.    
  
"It's alright. I don't live a suburban life like you do. Money isn't an issue for me, it's simply a way to please humans into providing me with the things I desire." He gently motioned for Rock to take a seat at the low table.    
  
The boy remained quiet, eyed lowered. He shouldn't really have expected any of Wily's robots to understand human society, petty or otherwise.    
  
"Yeah, Shadow likes to spoil people he likes with fancy gifts, but it's funny 'cuz he only hangs out with the trash tanuki." Bass laughed loudly, getting up to his feet and ambling over to the table, plopping down on a cushion crosslegged.    
  
His older brother leered at him from across the table, and Bass beamed toothily back.    
  
"The gods of gratitude left you lacking, I see." Shadow folded his hands, eyes narrowed as the boy grabbed some salmon with his fingers, dunking it in soy sauce before cramming it into his mouth. "And manners." He hissed.   
  
Rock shrunk back anxiously. Bass stuck out his tongue.    
  
With a sigh, the shinobi relented.   
  
"Itadakimasu." He murmured, and Rock hastily echoed, head bowed.    
  
As they ate, Bass got up and shuffled to the fridge for the entire bottle of soy sauce, dousing his vegetables and rice in it.    
  
"These plums are really good, Shadow." Rock said shyly, "Did you get them from the trees around the temple?"   
  
The ninja nodded, sipping daintily at his sakura tea. "You both are more than welcome to explore the grounds once the rain has cleared up."    
  
He looked up from his tea to watch Bass mix the fish, vegetables, eggs, and soy sauce all up into his rice, before shoveling it into his mouth. Treble ate greedily as well, snatching up any leftovers from Bass's plates and bowls, licking them clean.    
  
"...so long as you return before nightfall or any storm." He glowered at his baby brother, who showed no signs of stopping, let alone any inclination to use the pristine hand carved chopsticks by his plate.    
  
Rush, on the other hand, ate quietly from a small dish Shadow had provided with fresh pork, rice, and eggs. He disdainfully eyed his purple cousin, who snarfed down anything within biting distance.    
  
/God./    
  
Bass suddenly froze, his face screwing up and growing pale.    
  
"Serves you right if you get ill." Shadow said dismissively, delicately plucking a bit of salmon from the plate to dip in his soy sauce. "Just go outside and do it, if you must."    
  
Bass merely gurgled in pain, and flopped onto his back, Treble imitating him, both holding their bulging stomachs.    
  
After breakfast, Rock helped Shadow clean up, washing dishes and setting them out to dry as Bass and Treble crawled back to the beds to sleep off everything they just ate.    
  
Rock giggled as a few cats slunk in, meowing for food now that the loudest members of the family had left. The boy bent down and fed them scraps of leftover salmon and egg as they rubbed along his legs.    
  
Shadow watched with a strange longing. To have this child as his own. To raise, despite his common upbringing...he knew the boy would make a fine young man one day. If he were to attend to the quiet pleasures of life as he matured, that is.    
  
"Would you like me to play the ghuzeng again?" The man smiled, speaking gently. "You seemed to enjoy it earlier."    
  
Rock felt his cheeks heat up, embarrassed.    
  
"Uh...I..." He squirmed, feeling inadequate in just about every way to the shinobi. "Well, I'd rather take a shower, and get dressed, r-really..." He stammered weakly.    
  
Shadow certainly wasn't intimidating in the usual fashion, but by his fine features and flawless manners.    
  
Rock made a defeated noise. The last thing he wanted was a little crush on his brother's boyfriend. Bass being rude wasn't helping his cause, either.   
  
The shinobi churred, slender fingers to pale lips.    
  
"I'm afraid we only have baths here, little one." His eyes grew soft and inviting, "But I'm sure they'll suit you just fine."    
  
\--   
  
Rock's face could not be redder as he shakily slipped off his pajamas on the cool stone floor.    
  
"Y-you s-sure...n-n-no one w-will s...s-s-see me...out here?" He shivered, knees bent together, hugging himself.    
  
Shadow nodded, undoing his own kimono sash, much to Rock's mortification. He swallowed thickly, eyes wide as the man undressed without a word, hanging his kimono over the towel racks.    
  
The boy accidentally hiccuped with surprise, noticing a stark contrast in their anatomy.    
  
Shadow shifted his gaze with a curious "hm?" Before letting out a warm laugh.    
  
"Don't worry. It's simply...a substitute until the real one is finished." The shinobi reassured him. When Rock still seemed nervous, he frowned.    
  
"Haven't you bathed with your father or siblings before?"    
  
The boy rubbed his feet together anxiously, fidgeting.    
  
"Not since I was like, really little. And you're...d-different. I-it's not like Dad's..." He squeaked hoarsely.   
  
Shadow nodded quietly.    
  
"You'll be alright. It's about time you be around other men. Bass says you don't play with other children your age."    
  
Rock tensed, nose singed with a prickling blush, "Y-yeah, w-well! Y-you're not my age, either--"   
  
Shadow laughed heartily, taking a flustered Rock by the shoulder and leading him to the baths, "I said you should be around other /men/, not boys. You're growing up, and clinging to your childhood will only hinder you."   
  
The boy frowned as they sat down on the bench, and the shinobi turned on the hot water, the bamboo pipes whistling as the bath filled, warming them. He poured some kind of thick, exotic smelling oil into the water, and soon, bubbles formed on the surface.   
  
The rain pattered loudly on the overhang that sheltered the baths, thunder rumbling above them. Fog rose from the hot water as it met the cool air around it.    
  
"Yeah...but you only get one childhood." Rock said quietly, "I think I'm supposed to hold on to it as long as I can."    
  
Shadow bowed his head solemnly.    
  
"Certainly, one should live life to the fullest as a child. But you and Bass are no longer little children."    
  
Rock puffed up indignantly, a red blush spreading to his ears.    
  
"Yeah, but we're still kids! Just cuz me and Bass aren't little anymore, doesn't mean we're automatically adults now!".   
  
The shinobi kept a small smile to himself.   
  
"This is why Bass finds you so alluring," He chuckled, "You're quite obedient on the outside, but truly opinionated on the inside."   
  
Rock made a face, pouting as his eyes glowed.    
  
"I wouldn't call any part of myself 'alluring.' And it's kinda rude to just try and sum me up like that." He lowered his gaze.   
  
Shadow let out a hearty laugh.    
  
"An observation, dear. Don't think I would try and trivialize your feelings. I merely think it wise for you to look beyond your childhood." The shinobi leaned back in the bath, smiling warmly, eyes shadowed by thick lashes, "Maturing doesn't have to be traumatizing."   
  
Rock stiffened as the man's eyes grew dark, a striking ruby red contrast to his pale face.    
  
"Stay with me here for a season, and I will teach you the way to become a true man." His voice was low, and unnervingly inviting.   
  
The boy's skin crawled cold in the hot water, and he whimpered, inching away.    
  
"I-I think I'm f-fine st-staying at the b-barn with Blues and B-Bass, th-thank you..."   
  
Shadow's expression lightened considerably, and he churred airly.    
  
"I'm simply inviting you to stay here as long as you wish, provided you allow me to teach you history, fine arts, etiquette, and martial arts." He sighed, relaxing in the hot water.    
  
"O-oh...well...m-maybe, b-but I'd have to t-talk to D-Dad about it. He doesn't like me away from home a lot..."   
  
"For understandable reasons." Shadow murmured, almost to himself. He shook his head, straightening up with a smile.   
  
"Now then, let's wash up, and you can explore the temple as you please."   
  
Rock giggled as Shadow meticulously massaged the fancy shampoo into his hair, and scrubbed him down with similar scented body wash. Once they were both cleaned and rinsed off, the shinobi drained the bath, offering the boy a towel.    
  
Soon, they both sat by the entrance, watching the storm pass through. Rock was dressed in a comfortable, powder blue kimono that Shadow had gotten him as a welcoming gift for his stay. Both sipped at plum tea, extra sugar in Rock's.    
  
"Sometimes I think about what...it'd be like to live as a family..." The boy said softly under his breath."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Oh! N-no, I meant, like...you and Blues...and me and Bass. This place is really nice and roomy."   
  
"Mm. Yes, it is..."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Shadow?"   
  
"...yes?"   
  
"...please...be good to my big brother. I want you to be happy." Rock quieted, suddenly looking despondent, "But I don't want you both to leave, either."   
  
Shadow chuckled warmly, setting down his tea to pull Rock to his side, arm wrapped around him, hand to his shoulder.   
  
"Even the foxes have their dens, and the sparrows their nests. We will not wander forever." He smiled, and kissed the boy's temple, "Perhaps it is best you cling to your youth for just that much longer, so our time here won't feel in vain."   
  
Rock pushed his knees together, a pink blush peppering his cheeks. He simply nodded, the warmth Shadow provided causing him to grow sleepy. It wasn't long before he felt himself cradled up in the shinobi's arms and carried to where Bass lay, curled up with Treble.   
  
At the intruder, the wolf boofed tiredly, then hauled himself up to allow Rock to take his place to sleep at Master's side .  
  
Shaking himself awake, Treble trotted off to see if Rush wanted to play.   
  
Whether he was growing up or not, Rock knew that this was where he belonged: safely cuddled up in Bass's arms. With a sleepy sigh of content, he kissed at the boy's scarred lips, waking him just enough for him to kiss back.    
  
The storm rumbled on, fainter and fainter with each kiss, until it quieted completely as they peacefully fell asleep.


	4. Barnsitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHO LEFT THESE HOOLIGANS IN CHARGE OF A BARN AND TWO ENTIRE COWS

 

The strangled cry of a lone rooster woke a nonplussed Cutman from his sleep. Wincing, he pulled Iceman closer, his irritation growing as the resident collie dog started barking at the rooster. Then the cows started lowing, impatient for breakfast, and Madame's morning milking--Cut groaned loudly. Did it ever end?!   
  
"Oh, fuck OFF!" Came Quickman's reply to morning routine at the barn. He had half a mind to fling one of his chevrons through the roof to kill that screeching bird. He stared blearily up at the ceiling. Oh great--some of the shingles had been torn so violently off the roof, that bits of sunlight streamed in. Perfect. He'd go yell at Gutsman or something to come by and fix it.    
  
Though, he knew in the end, Elecman would convince him to fix it himself. That bastard had him wrapped tight around his little finger.   
  
Speaking of, Elec mumbled softly in his sleep, kissing lightly at Quick's neck.    
  
"Mornin'..." He sighed sweetly, feeling his boyfriend affectionately tousle his fluffy hair.   
  
"Now I know why Shadow bails the second the sun rises." Quick grumbled sourly, turning to bury his nose in Elec's dark hair. "It's a living hell."   
  
His boyfriend just giggled under his breath.    
  
Cut stared up at the loft where the older robots lay, his head back, throat taut with a never ending groan as the world around him seemed to get louder and brighter with each passing second. God, it was so muggy and hot in the barn, even after the heavy storm last night.    
  
Ice kicked gently at him to get him to shut up. His boyfriend begrudgingly pulled himself up, head between his knees. Thank God it was just until tomorrow. Then Bass and Rock would come back and take care of the place.    
  
Eventually, everyone got up, Elec and Ice feeling sluggish than most in the heat, leaving Cut and Quick to do most of the dirty work.    
  
Elec was content to sit on the milking stool, pulling firmly (but gently, as was everything Elec did) at Madame's teats, somewhat in awe at how, lo and behold, milk really did come from cows.    
  
Wildly excited at this prospect, he chirped brightly at Quick, who was hauling thick bales of hay down from the loft, not bothering with the straw hook.    
  
"Look! Quick, it's working!" His eyes shone with pride. Cut's face screwed up in a knowing look, as Quick stiffened, trying to hide a blush with a shaky, "Well yeah, it usually does."   
  
Cutman nudged him with an elbow and Quick thrust out his fist, punching him in the side of his head without even looking.    
  
Cut crouched down and rubbed at his temple, groaning before he looked up, hearing Ice giggle from below.    
  
"Cuttie, you really should come down and play with Miss Moo." The younger robot laughed louder as the calf licked at his face, looking for sugar cubes.    
  
His boyfriend puffed up, eyes wide as a bright red blush struck his own cheeks.    
  
Quick paused, halfway down the ladder, hay held over his broad shoulder.    
  
"Got it bad, huh?" Quick sneered, and Cut scowled, kicking him in the nose with the flat of his foot. With lightning speed, the older robot shot out his free hand and grabbed the boy's ankle, yanking him off the loft and tossing him into a pile of straw beside Ice.    
  
The little robot giggled at the sudden arrival.    
  
"You two won't get much done if you keep trying to kill each other every other minute." He helped Cut up, kissing his cheek. The boy bristled, straightening up.    
  
"Y-you're right, I'll...uh, do better...!" He managed squeakily.    
  
Ice smiled. "Just remember, it's all for Bass, okay?"   
  
Cut slumped, giving his friend a weak smile.    
  
"Yeah, I know..." He perked up, frowning. "Let's open the doors and windows so we can get some cool air in. Maybe you'll feel better then."    
  
Ice lowered his gaze shyly at the concern in Cut's voice. "Thank you."   
  
Soon, the robots fell into a comfortable routine, Cutman and Iceman sitting out in the pasture under a shady tree making daisy chains. Cut kept getting embarrassed and messed up the knots every time, fingers fumbling clumsily. Ice gently showed him again how to loop the wildflower stems together.    
  
With a sigh, they both wound up cuddling under the shady tree, the cool breeze soothing them. Ice wouldn't admit it, but he loved how Cut's body against his warmed him from the inside out. Quietly, he nuzzled his boyfriend's neck, closing his eyes, feeling Cut wrap slender arms around him, pulling him closer.    
  
Madame lowed contentedly as Miss Moo went to nurse.    
  
Quick looked up from repairing the roof, seeing Elec poke his head out of the loft slat. He grinned brightly.   
  
"I made lemonade!!" The man climbed up the loft ladder, pitcher and glasses in hand.   
  
Quick rolled his eyes, rubbing his nose in an attempt to ward off another embarrassing blush.   
  
"How'd you manage to do that?"   
  
"With lemons and sugar and--" Elec stated matter-of-factly, pouring Quick a glass and handing it to him.    
  
"N-no, I meant..." The man sighed, chuckling as he shook his head, "Never mind. Thanks, Elec." He took a sip.    
  
When it got too hot to work on the roof, they retreated into the barn loft, flopping down on plump comforters, the summer heat making them dozy.    
  
It didn't take long for Elec to find his way into Quick's strong arms, closing his eyes and shifting his hips happily. Quick lay back his head with a sigh, petting his lover, each stroke slower and weaker as his eyelids grew heavier.   
  
Cut smiled to himself, quiet squeaks of giddiness under his breath as Ice cuddled him in his sleep, mumbling "Cuttie" over and over again as he nuzzled into his friend's slim chest.    
  
Fine, maybe it wasn't the worst babysitting job--minding a barn and two cows...and the perks of taking hour long snuggle and nap breaks were definitely worth waking up in the morning.   
  
If Bass asked again...well, his brothers certainly wouldn't say no.


End file.
